Dream Big
by Aishoujo
Summary: "Kiss me." Her tone is lucid and sharp which makes him wonder if it was just his imagination and it was not the petite, innocent, and, not to mention, Kurosaki's youngest sister standing before him with a determined expression over her face and her questionable demands that would have made her look like a crazy person.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiss me."

Her tone is lucid and sharp which makes him wonder if it was just his imagination and it was not the petite, innocent, and, not to mention, Kurosaki's youngest sister standing before him with a determined expression over her face and her questionable demands that would have made her look like a crazy person.

".. No."

They stare at each other. A few seconds go by; the two are unmoving.

"Aw, come on!" She whines. The level of her voice as well as the material causes him to cringe, "Just one kiss!"

"No!" He retorts again, scowling openly with his arms falling to his sides. He would never agree to babysit her again. Ichigo asked him this one favor: to take care of his sister while everyone was gone. Karin had left for a soccer match in one of the neighboring towns. Isshin was on a short business trip and Ichigo was busy fighting lost souls alongside his friends to really pay attention to his youngest sister. It was _him_, who had to pick her up from high school. _Him_, who had to ask her how her day was. _Him_, that had to bring her to house where she would then take charge. It really wasn't that bad since he liked the younger Kurosaki. And not to mention his injury had rendered him useless for at least a month.

He didn't know what possessed the saner (well, after this, he really didn't know anymore) Kurosaki to demand such a thing.

"Why not?" She asks him suspiciously that causes Hitsugaya's eyebrow to twitch. "The first time we met, you told me you didn't like my sister. Can it be that you...?"

"No!" He says again, just a bit louder.

".. Then why? Why won't you kiss me?"

He sends her a blank expression, but his eyes held something inside them. His lips curve in annoyance, and his fists clench as he was obviously losing his patience. The smile she suddenly partakes causes his anger to grow. "Let's see, shall we? We've only met a few times. We barely spoke with each other, and the times that we did, you always accuse me of liking your sister.. that I do not." And not to mention, he was about 100 years old. "You approach me, and tell me.. to do that.." He huffs, "And you ask, why?"

She bowed her head slightly. He believes he upsets her, and curses himself as he knew he was probably never going to hear the end of it by a certain carrot top. Who, by the way, would not take lightly after knowing the current situation. He would think Hitsugaya was making things up, and challenge him to yet another pathetic fight which he would lose. Even with his bone fragment, he could defeat Ichigo with his finger!

" .. You can't tell me you don't want it." She mumbles , but the smile didn't disperse—clearly evident on her lips, "Your face says it all."

My face? He blinks, and places his hand over his cheeks. He doesn't feel anything.

"You're blushing."

Oh. He hadn't noticed he was doing that. He scowls again, and looks away. Sure enough, his tanned skin did have a tint in them. No, he was downright glowing!

"Eh? .. Ugh.. I'm angry!"

"I like your blush." She compliments, causing him to fluster more. She beams as he does, "It reminds me of my cherry lipstick."

That's it!

He glares at her, but she shockingly shrugs it off. She has the ordasity to walk towards him. He took notice at how her hips slightly bounced in a flirtatious fashion, and her eyes shimmered in light of reason. He steps back, and proceeds to leave but she doesn't let him.

"Come on Toushiro." She whines for him. "Just one kiss."

He pauses and looks at her again. She makes the cutest puppy-dog eyes, and her face melds into a pouty expression which makes his heart-drop in two. He finds himself staring again, but he catches himself as she begins to draw closer. His face twists in absolute horror, but as his eyes slowly inspect her face, he wonders if it really was as bad as he first assumed.

I mean.. She wasn't that bad-looking. Her features actually suited her. Not to mention, that cherry lipstick she was talking about glimmered over her pout and practically enticed him. Plus, it was only one kiss like she said.. right?

He feels her mouth close to his. His eyes are shut tight. He can't tell if hers are too. There's a gagging feeling in his throat that tells him to move away. It was wrong. It wasn't real. But suddenly he feels her lips cover his own. The gagging reflex is still there, but it lessens by the entrance of her tongue. His face steams as she roams his mouth; up and around his teeth, jumping from wall to wall in order to coat everything with her touch. He wonders how she had gotten so experienced and for a moment: a hint of worry corrupts his thoughts at the mere suggestion she may have done this with someone else.

Then she does another thing with her tongue, and something else with her lips that completely paralyzes him.

His eyes are forced open as he jumps into a sitting position. Shirtless, a thick cast was bandaged professionally over his right arm tied around his neck to support the broken bone. He had felt it - the feeling of esthacy through his veins from the mere kiss, the shakiness of his breath and his later paralysis that he felt around his entire body as he slept. Such an effect she had on him - it was surely a danger to be in the same room as her. The same bed. Ichigo would have his head if he found out he was thinking such illicit thoughts.

He slowly turned to look beside him towards the girl who slept on her side. Her lips are ravished with remains of her cherry lipstick that she usually wears to school. He took a breath as he remembered the earlier events in the manner of trying to force him in her bed. He had tried to convince her that he could stay on the sofa, but she wouldn't have it. She pushed and pushed(Surprisingly, she didn't seem to back down that easily; a trait that is visible in all the Kurosaki's) until he agreed. By that time, there was a storm hitting and she had screamed which caused him to panic. They decided to stay in the same room together. He had insisted he could sleep on the floor. She hit him.

The storm was already gone by the time he woke up, which meant she could probably shift to Karin's room. But he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He was cold as ice, but he still found her pout undeniably cute. And the next time he was attacked with one of those, he didn't know what he would do so he left things as is.

The sudden sound of the door opening from downstairs caught his attention. His eyes stayed at the closed-door as he tried to listen in on the voices. An intruder? It was Karin's and Isshin's voice. Have they come so soon? What would they think when they saw them? 'Come on my useless son, hurry up with all our bags!' Oh gods, the damned strawberry was here too. He was toast!

He paused for a moment. He could leave now, out the window, undetected. He could pretend nothing happened. The dream was merely an illusion of a desire he was not adamant on reliving(which was a bold-faced lie, but he didn't want to admit it) and Yuzu had merely regarded him as a friend. He would be gone, and she wouldn't remember him the next day because her family was here. And family was really all she ever talked about.

Silently he laid back against the cushion and moved to his side - where his broken arm was hauled in the air and his body close to hers- to follow her trail. Ah, screw it. That damned cross-dressing lion would squeal on them anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

She was a typical Karakura girl. When her mother died at age seven, she took on the responsibilities of an adult and learned how to do basic necessities. She cleaned, cooked, and made sure her family were at home on time.

She also couldn't see ghosts that well either.

Out of her brother and sister, she was the only one who couldn't see ghosts. She didn't really know about her otou-san, but she knew he had knowledge about it. He was keeping something from them, and they were keeping things from her.

One thing she hated the most were secrets, especially around her family, but that was all the family seemed to have. Maybe it only hit her when she opened up her brothers closet and found a snoozing girl whose hair resembled her sister's.

She knew they were just trying to protect her, but it only hurt more. It hurt knowing she was unable to do anything. She was completely rendered useless. She couldn't see ghosts, she couldn't protect her family and once more they didn't feel the need to tell her the truth - so what good was she?

Needless to say, she went about her day - cleaning, cooking, going to school - like any normal seventeen year old would do.

She also dreamed.

_A man hoisting her off her feet, pressing a moist kiss over her lips, and telling her there was absolutely nothing to worry about. He would never hurt her._

_"How do I know you're not lying to me?" She asked one day, her hands playing with the sinks temperature as she continued with the dishes. He crept up on her, his cream colored hands folding over her stomach and his chin resting on her neck. She shuddered and tried to spray him with the water but he only laughed._

_A laugh she couldn't get enough of as he slid one hand over hers and guided her with the washing, "Because there's no secrets." She gasped as their hands touched the pool of water and turned to him, but he swallowed her thoughts up with a gentle kiss._

_And she would start crying, but he'd dry them up. And then he'd take her upstairs to hold her forever._

It was something out of a romance novel, but she loved it. She craved it.

She opened her eyes, taking a good look at the dark surroundings. They then whisked to the male companion beside her. She noticed his face was slightly crinkled - he was probably having a nightmare. His face suddenly relaxed which made her even more curious. Once more, his lips were moving as if he was saying something but she couldn't decipher what he was saying. He looked both annoyed and yet in bliss - if that was even possible.

He was Ichigo and Karin's friend. She knew there was something beyond this boy. For one, he had white hair(which he proposed was natural but she was still skeptical on that) and spoke like he was a robot.

He also had a broken arm. She helped wrap it so she knew it wasn't just a normal soccer injury. Whoever he was, he was just another one of her siblings many secrets.

When she had forced him to lay on Karin's bed - there was a bustle of lightning. She shook lightly, and there may have been a scream, but she was more then capable of leaving the room and eventually falling asleep. So why did she intend they sleep together? She wanted to get to the bottom of him - she hoped that she would probably get some answers. She had been seeing him a lot around the house lately, and suddenly he is picked to babysit her while Karin's at one of her soccer matches, Otou-san's at one of his many business meetings and Ichigo... well, she didn't know where Ichigo was. But come on! That just SCREAMED fishy!

She had immediately fallen asleep, but who could blame her? She had suffered from temporary insomnia while worrying about her family which completely ruined her sleeping schedule. However, sleeping beside him.. beside someone just made her feel.. warm.

She feels someone over her, a shadow cast down on her. What was going on? Her heart seems to tighten as she can feel his breath. She could feel the direct thumping of her heart - loud and fast-.. or was that his? And suddenly he moves away. She wonders if she should speak up, but before she could say a word; she hears voices downstairs which she eventually realized were her family. She could hear him curse, and her eyes open further to take a ponderous look at him.

After a few seconds, he takes to laying beside her. He moves to his side facing her with his eyes closed. She opens her mouth, her eyebrow furrowing as she wondered if she should get up now. If someone were to catch them, it would be trouble. And was he just about to kiss her? She feels herself go red in the face just by thinking about it. And she also remembers the faceless man in her dreams too. For a few minutes, she lays there motionless before she too faces and cuddles up against him. He didn't seem to mind.

She would settle for what she had - a family and Hitsugaya-san - for a dream was just a dream and life was full of secrets. There was no running from that. As much as she cried every night, as much as she had those sleepless nights, as much as she urged for her family to just be honest with her - she knew it wasn't going to happen. She would just be the damsel in distress... and for now, she was okay with that.

Especially when Ichigo and Karin opened the door and the screaming match began.


End file.
